1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for storage and organization of power cords, cables, and interconnects. In particular, the present invention relates to a cable storage device for use in conjunction with a personal computer and associated peripherals. The invention also relates to an EMI-shielded cable storage device.
2. Discussion of Background:
Personal computers (desktops, laptops, notebooks, handheld organizers) are becoming increasingly prevalent: current estimates indicate that most US residents either own or have access to at least one personal computer. In addition to the computer itself, a computer system, whether intended for home or business use, includes peripheral devices such as printers, scanners, CD-ROM, DVD-ROM, and CD-RW drives, digital cameras, external storage devices, modems, telephone jacks, input devices such as mice or trackballs, and docking stations or port replicators, each device with its own cables, connectors, and (if needed) converters. Laptop and notebook users in particular tend to transport their computers and associated peripherals wherever they need to work. In fact, many people use their laptops or notebooks as their only computer, transporting their computers daily between their homes and workplaces.
Virtually all computer systems have power cords and cables of varying lengths (for purposes of this specification, the terms “cord,” “cable,” and “interconnect” are used interchangeably). Cables used for personal computer systems (desktops and laptops) are usually relatively short, ranging from about 2′ to about 6′ in length (about 0.6–1.8 m), whereas network cables are typically provided in standard lengths such as 25′ or 50′ (about 7.6 m or 15.2 m, respectively). The longer the cables, the more difficult it is to organize them neatly. Thus, the cables usually end up being stored behind the user's desk or workstation where they frequently become tangled and (without following each cable from one end to the other) hard to identify. Because the mass of haphazardly stored cables is difficult to clean properly, the cables tend to accumulate dust which can exacerbate allergies in susceptible persons.
Portable computers such as laptops, notebooks, and the increasingly-popular handheld organizers are connected to peripheral devices during at least part of the time that they are in use. These devices also have cables which must be stored—somewhere—and only add to workplace clutter. In addition, users of portable computers face the problem of setting up their systems, disassembling the systems, and storing and transporting all the components needed for their systems on a regular basis. Computer carrying cases have compartments for storing a portable computer and (sometimes) peripheral devices as well. However, typical computer cases do not allow the user to organize these devices and associated cables, and keep them organized during use and transportation. Thus, packing and unpacking the equipment, sorting out the cables, and connecting and disconnecting the cables contributes to system downtime and user frustration.
Storage devices for power cords and related equipment are available to consumers. Storage devices for computer cables includes those disclosed by McCarthy, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,961) and Ferracina (U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,892). The McCarthy, et al. device consists of a zippered organizer pack for storing and dispensing computer cords and other supplies. The pack, which is small enough to fit into a laptop carrying case, has pockets, keepers for organizing cords, a VELCRO strip for attaching a power supply, and openings at the sides for the ends of the cords. Ferracina provides a box-like case having an outlet strip and retainers with covers for arranging electrical cables. In one embodiment, the case has a flat, hinged support to which the user can attach a transformer or other items.
Campbell, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,479) provide a device with switches that allow the user to power selected components of a desktop computer system. The device includes a hard-sided case with several electrical sockets and storage space for coiling the excess portions of the various power cords.
McDonald (U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,846) provides a wiring harness for removing the slack from electrical cables. The device has several U-shaped cutouts along the sides, with corresponding telescoping guides attached to the container floor. The excess length of a cable can be wrapped about one of the guides.
A variety of other types of containers are available for electrical wiring, extension cords, audio cable, and other elongated items such as hoses. For example, Douglas (U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,685) shows a portable container for storing extension cords, hoses, wire, etc. The container includes a bucket with a central shaft, and a lid that has a opening aligned with the shaft. The cord is inserted into the bucket and wrapped around the shaft for storage; the shaft may be hollow to provide storage space for various accessories.
Ruhaut's storage container (U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,614) can be used for electrical cords or umbrellas. The electrical cord is folded manually and inserted into the container, where is it retained by a spring or bellows. A VELCRO strip attached to the container allows it to be mounted to a wall or other surface.
Dorn (U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,694) provides an electric cord take-up device consisting of a container having a plurality of upstanding pegs on the base. Wires enter and exit the container through a series of cutouts on one of its sides, and can be wrapped about the pegs in many different arrangements. Lerner, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,029) discloses a wire and cable manager having a storage tray for organizing excess lengths of cable, and an outlet strip for supplying power to the cables. The cables appear to be simply coiled inside individual compartments formed in the tray.
Vaughan's extension cord storage means (U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,623) consists of a hollow tube with concave sides and rounded corners. This configuration is said to help retain a folded extension cord inside the tube. Werner (U.S. Des. 278,095) shows a flexible storage container with three openings.
Another problem associated with cables is found with all electronic equipment, that is, the effects of interference (electromagnetic interference (“EMI”) and radiofrequency interference (“RFI”)). The term EMI usually refers to interference that is generated inside the system; RFI refers to interference coming from sources outside the system. In order to ensure proper performance, sensitive electronic equipment must be shielded from EMI and RFI. Most commercial electronic equipment, including computers, cables, and peripheral devices (scanners, printers, modems, external storage devices, docking stations, etc.), is a source of EMI and RFI. Shielding and grounding individual circuit boards within an electronic device helps control internal interference, and also helps minimize interference from external sources. Network cables are frequently shielded, and modem and speaker wires usually do not carry sufficient amperage to contribute significantly to interference problems. However, for sensitive applications, shielded cables can help reduce the effects of interference, thereby making the difference between optimal and sub-optimal operations. Even without shielding, many a computer user can attest that an apparent equipment malfunction was “fixed” simply by separating adjacent cables to reduce interference.
Despite the availability of a variety of power cord storage devices, no known device is simple and easy to use, allows the user to easily connect and disconnect the cables without unpacking them, and optionally has the capability of protecting its contents from the potentially deleterious effects of EMI and RFI. There remains a need for such a device.